


Stay

by KaitlynSpeight



Series: Tumblr Prompts [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Established Relationship, Fluff, Headaches & Migraines, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 05:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5815939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaitlynSpeight/pseuds/KaitlynSpeight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Sam has a migraine from hell, Gabriel takes care of him for the day?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> Jesus I really am shit at titles ;-;

“Sambo! Come on, up and at ‘em!” Gabriel pounced on the mass of blankets that was his husband, it was strange for Gabriel to get up before Sam, like - ever, but Sam just wasn’t moving today. A pained whimper took him by surprise and he slipped off of the other man, sitting next to him on the bed instead. “You okay, Sam?” He asked, thankfully much quieter this time. Sam squinted up at him before burrowing himself back in the pile of blankets. 

 

“Migraine. Satan migraine.” He finally grumbled, curling in on himself. He hadn’t felt this bad in years, his entire body ached. “Oh,” Gabriel sighed, “my poor baby, here,” he got up, closing the blinds, shrouding the room in darkness. It took a moment, but Sam’s head finally popped back up from the sea of blankets. 

 

“I’m gonna go get you some water and pills, do you want anything else?” He was tempted to ask if Gabriel had any pot. He didn’t smoke, but he needed to settle his stomach, if he hurled feeling like this he was pretty sure he might actually die. He grumbled a negative, though, and Gabriel kissed his forehead before walking out to the kitchen. 

 

He managed to scrounge up the proper bottle from their mess of a medicine cabinet, and filled a glass with ice water before scampering back to their dark room. “Here you go, Samshine, take these,” he handed the pills to Sam, helping him sit up and holding his head gently as he gulped down the water. “Good boy, come here,” Sam let Gabriel slowly adjust him so his head was resting on Gabe’s lap, a leg on either side of his shoulders. 

 

“You don’t have to stay with me,” Sam mumbled, wincing as he tried to sit up, and sagging against his husband. “Oh hush, I’m playing with your hair whether you like it or not, you’re too sick to fight me.” Sam hummed as Gabriel buried his fingers in his hair, gently stroking the soft strands and massaging Sam’s head. “Gabe” he drew the word out into a whine, “you have things to do, I’ll be okay, really.” 

 

Gabriel chose to ignore the protests, focusing instead on Sam’s head in his lap. Sam sighed, accepting there was no use fighting the bull-headed little bastard. Gabriel smiled to himself when Sam let his body sag, giving in. “There ya go, now, I’m staying, let me know if you need anything, alright?” Sam just hummed in agreement, closing his eyes, well if Gabriel wanted to take care of him, damned if he was gonna complain. “Try to get back to sleep, I’ve got ya, I’ll be here when you wake up.” Sam smiled weakly, and managed to mumble a slightly intelligible “love you,” before drifting back off to blessedly pain free blackness.

**Author's Note:**

> Come chat on tumblr?! The-queen-unitato  
> ~!~send me prompts/requests?~!~


End file.
